


Confession

by Scarfox15



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfox15/pseuds/Scarfox15
Summary: Just a short AU oneshot.Romantic confessions are always hard, but what happens when Allen goes in to confess and Kanda doesn't believe him?





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VladimirCain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirCain/gifts).



“I like you.” The wind rustled the hair of the two men standing atop their college roof. One stood with a stoic expression, his gloved hands in his pockets, his necktie blowing in the wind along with his snowy white hair. It was the first time the other man had seen him so serious.

 

“Don't bullshit me.” The second man said firmly, looking away as he leaned against the railing at the edge of the roof. He was leaning forward on his forearms, staring over the edge as his bangs were ruffled by the air. “You just say whatever you want, Moyashi. Have you ever thought about your words before speaking?”

 

“I'm not joking when it comes to you.” The first man stepped closer, grabbing the second’s wrist and turning him to face him. “I like you. Why would I make a joke of it?” He repeated himself, grey eyes intense as they met the second’s.

 

“As if I could believe you!” The second tried pulling his hand away but the first pushed him back against the railing, holding both his wrists.

 

“When I first saw you, I thought my heart would stop.” He said, leaning in close enough that his hair brushed against the second’s cheeks. “Kanda, don't run away from me.”

 

The second man, Kanda Yuu, felt the heat rush to his face, but lowered his gaze, his bangs hiding his face. Despite the other man’s confession, he still wanted to run. To push him away and yell at him for being an idiot.

 

“Let me go, stupid.” He said, clenching his fists. His voice was quieter, though still as firm as usual.

 

“Not until you look at me.” The other man said, his voice steady. He may have been shorter than Kanda, but he still had the upper hand at the moment.

 

“Just let me go!” Kanda protested, trying to force the other to let his wrists go. However all this made the other man do, was step closer and let one wrist go to tilt up Kanda's head and press their lips together.

 

Kanda's eyes went wide, his blush darkening as he loosened his clenched fists. The other man cupped his cheek in one hand, closing the distance between them as the kiss deepened. Kanda didn't protest, but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other man.

 

When the kiss was broken, Kanda was panting softly. “A..Allen..” he murmured, the wall he'd built around his heart cracking as he showed his true colors.

 

A small smile tugged at Allen’s lips, a feeling of victory washing over him as he looked at the man in his arms. He’d finally gotten through to Kanda, after all this time.


End file.
